gavinliu03fandomcom-20200214-history
Experience with YTMonster
YTMonster is a website that helps you promote your YouTube channel and videos. Gavin Liuranium found out about it in late May 2017, when his channel had around 30 subscribers. Starting to use YTMonster Gavin first began using YTMonster in late May 2017. Using YTMonster, he exchanged views and subscribes with other YouTubers. Every day, a 500 credit Daily Bonus ''can be earned by watching 50 videos using the YTMonster client. The videos can be of different lengths varying from 20 seconds (minimum for a campaign to be started in YTMonster) to as long as 15 minutes. Gavin began campaigns when he watched enough videos to be able to start one. He once used YTMonster to boost the views of his songs in Gamer Living album, and he started out quite well. His view count increased and Gavin was happy that he found a trustable website to promote his videos. The reason why Gavin quit YTMonster (temporarily) One thing Gavin didn't realize, is that the total watch time would decrease, since he set the watch time usually to 20-30 seconds to earn as many views as possible. When YouTube discovers this, they would decrease the number of views accordingly. When Gavin asked for subscribes in his campaigns, he found out, that once someone subscribes, the person may re-open the last closed tab (in this case, Gavin's YouTube channel) and unsubscribe, but still gaining credits. Gavin has quit using YTMonster since then. Return to YTMonster Gavin decided to change his strategy after he lost subscribers from YTMonster. He decided to set the watch length to the nearest multiple of 5 seconds to the full length of his videos. This way, although the number of views may not increase, the watch time would be increased accordingly and the views would increase stably. Using this strategy, he grew the views of his songs in Gamer Living album and Far Future album. As of July 15, 2017, his 3 most viewed composed songs and their view count are of below: # Game Over (Gamer Living album, 135 views) # Fly Into the Night (Far Future album, 118 views) # The Arena (Gamer Living album, 99 views) As of July 29, 2017, his top 5 most viewed songs and their view count are: # Game Over (471 views) # Fly Into the Night (465 views) # Futuric City (310 views) # The Arena (192 views) # Space Flight (94 views)* = *''Space Flight is noteable as that particular video had increased to 94 views on the day of upload within 2 hours. Gavin achieved this with YTMonster. = Gavin registered another account using a different IP address as his first's affiliate. This way, he earned 750 credits every day after he watches 50 videos, plus 500 on his second account, equals 1,250 bonus credits (a lot, blin!). As of December 6, 2017, his top 5 most viewed songs and their view count are: # Space Flight (946 views) # Fly Into the Night (727 views) # Game Over (525 views) # Futuric City (415 views) # Apocalypse (289 views) See also * Gamer Living album * Far Future album